"Dawn Budge II"
Summary A series of unfortunate events unfold for an unlucky Dawn Budge, who seeks reparative surgery from Sean and Christian. Annie and Eden start to form a sisterly bond, which unnerves Sean. Recap Dawn Budge (the lottery winner.) is back and her face is hacked to bits. She tells Sean how charming he is on "Hearts and Scalpels", which makes Christian's buttcheeks clench in terrible jealousy. She wants him to introduce her to Aidan Stone 'when she's more presentable'. She was hangliding when a eagle attacked her face. Dawn also notices that Kate (Sean's girlfriend from the show with the weight issues and tendency to treat the hottub as a toilet) is gaining weight on the show. Sean puts on his fussy face. They tells Dawn that they'd have to sew her mouth shut for two weeks to repair the damage, but Dawn agrees. Sean and Kate are getting after it. Sean was still that he had to imagine Eden wearing a saddle to finish up.It not getting any easier as Kate is apparently wearing some sort of cloak to bed to hide her weight gain. Kate tells Sean she loves him. Instead of saying it back, he says: "We're definitely heading in that direction..." He then finds a peanut M&M in bed. Score one for Kate when she answers "because I don't like the plain ones?" when Sean asks why she's eating M&M's in bed. Sean's pissed. He finds five empty bags, and mentions the weight gain, the surgery and the gastric bypass. And admits he doesn't want her to get fat again. Kate reveals that she has a horrible problem with food addiction. She reveals her secret stash is in the toilet tank. Marshmallow fluff. IThey're going to Whole Foods (product placement) to get some easily digestible health food. Dawn doesn't want to be put under until Sean says she can visit the set. And he says no, and admits he's ashamed of her. Christian gets a booty call, the kind that's usually an older woman with money who's willing to pay. They have the usual insult klatch before they dig in to Dawn's mug. Liz wants to know why Christian's so chipper lately, and Christian basically tells Dawn that Sean's cranky because of Kate. Actual nurse Linda comes in to tell Sean his daughter's in his office. Annie tells her father that she wants liposuction. Annie says she'll go to someone else if he won't do it. She points to her butt and says she doesn't like it. We learn Eden told Annie that Sean would blame her for it. Annie says that Eden's "her sister", and the only one in the family who cares about her. Christian meets another woman in a hotel bar. She starts explaining that basically she's going to use ice and tranqs to almost kill herself with hypothermia and will become revived by Christian banging her. She explains that there was a dead sister and her shrink thinks that this will be her way of bringing her sister back to life. We learn that Christian get's four thousand for a regular session, and double that fee when a crazy bitch wants him to give her cpr via his magical penis after she kills herself. Sean is at Julia's freaking out about Eden's mindgames. Julia is, of course, defending her. Sean calls Eden a sociopath. Olivia rolls up and wants to know why Annie's low self esteem is being blamed on Eden as Eden's self-esteem is her most extraordinary quality. Meanwhile, Eden is showing Annie pics online of stick figure models and calling them her "thin-spiration". Then she makes Annie get on a scale, and tells her that her ass is fat. Annie wants to lose weight to impress a boy at school. Eden says she couldn't live with herself if she let Annie do coke, "her own personal savior". So she decides on bulimia. Olivia tells Sean that Annie's new issues are his fault and that it's because his plastic surgery career is undermining to women. Julia buts in and agrees with Oliva's theory. Meanwhile in the other room, Annie is horking up into a bucket and crying because she doesn't want to throw up and Eden is yelling instructions on how to be a bulimic at her. They're "moving to plan C". Dawn's in bed when an actor who I met while on Dawn's cruise enters. He's here to get a stool sample because she had a run-in with a bird and avian flu is a concern. I'm not going to go into detail about what he did to Dawn's ass. Welater learn that he wasn't a doctor, but a pedophile (Liz found this out from the cops). It turns out that the other practices at which he's struck have had to give huge payouts to the victims to avoid their malpractice insurance costs from rocketing. Freddie Prune relives her and they fall in love. There's a nun in Christian's office who wants her breasts reduced to "remove confusion". She wants to be seen as a vessel of God's light. She's a "modern nun". They're flirting. As they examine her large mammaries, she explains why she took the vows. Christian goes for it. She isn't impressed. Dawn Bufge really gets to go to "Hearts and Scalpels". Sean shows Rosie around. She meets Kate, and Sean isn't thrilled when Kate kisses him in front of her. Damn, she is so doomed. Kate takes Dawn around until Dawn is struck down by a lamp on the set. Meanwhile while this is going on, Julia calls Sean to tell him Annie's been expelled. . In the dean's office, the dean is blathering on and Annie is receiving texts from Eden until Sean snatches the phone away. Sean tells the dean about Eden. It turns out that Annie was caught in a stable with the kid she was into. Sean goes to see Eden, who's in a towel. Sean tells Eden to get dressed, and he's going to take her to the dean to confess she put Annie up to it. Eden's reply is that the dean likes when she sucks "his balls" and wouldn't want to hear anything bad about her. Sean asks what happened to her, and she explains that she wants to teach Annie how to get a man and starts making fun of Kate.She also informs him that she "loves to swallow" and she "taught herself to deep-throat using a numbing spray". Sean tells her to stay away from him. And Eden wants to know if he's afraid that she'll corrupt Annie or him? Christian's with The Nun, and she's trying to get him to pray. And Christian tells her that prayer doesn't work since he was molested as a kid repeatedly by his foster father. Oh, and if you're keeping score? Christian's real Dad was also a serial rapist who raped his birth mother. Heartwarming. The nun feels for Christian, and is talking about God's plan. She gives him a medal, but Christian says he doesn't want to be saved. Dawn and Freddie are in their office, talking about their love. During the consul, Sean gets a text from Eden that says "my throat wants ur dick". Christian gets a text saying psycho ice chick is taking ketamine and needs him. He gets there and she's dead. He calls 911 and starts freaking out. He gives her the nun's medal and goes to leave and suddenly she wakes up. The lady gets taken away by ambulance and Christian sits in his sports car and thanks his lucky stars. Freddie Prune's getting his ass lift. Christian wants to talk to him and Dawn in his office.Dawn goes on and on about how Freddie could have any girl he wants, but he chose her. Christian tries to counsel her, but she says she feels unconditional love. Sean has a messed up dream in which his alter ego talks about Eden in his consultation office. It ends with Sean asking himself to cut his own balls off. Kate's here with salad fixins'. Sean tells her he loves her, and says they should get married. For real? Sean, what's wrong with you? Why is everyone so mental on this show?Christian goes to see the newly flatchested nun friend. He brings her a gold St. Christopher. She's not happy he's here. He apologizes for how he treated her. He asks her to pray with him. butt